


turn around

by b30wulf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Im Jaebum, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b30wulf/pseuds/b30wulf
Summary: "I don't fuck disobedient sluts."When it came to Im Jaebum, he didn't really mean it.





	turn around

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot that i finished this like a year ago. i needed bottom jaebum in my life, and you do too. mark is rough asf and jaebum is lowkey a little slut. oops? i was tired writing this, so it's pretty bad but enjoy (;

Im Jaebum was a top.

Or, that's what everyone thought, what most presumed they _knew_. But, Mark Tuan knew otherwise. He saw the way their leader would stare at him when he teased the other members. The way he'd sometimes look off into space, his eyes glued to Mark's groin. It had always been weird, but Mark had shaken it off, for a long time. And then _it_ happened.

Mark and Jaebum were in the dorm alone, playing video games. Mark got frustrated when Jaebum continuously beat him, even though he'd had no experience, and dived in to tackle the man. It had been fun at first, Jaebum laughing and trying to push him away. Then, Jaebum had started to get serious, pushing his leg up and trying to get Mark off of him. Mark complied and asked what was wrong. But, when sitting back, he noticed the tent that had formed at the front of Jaebum's pants, his hands now tugging his shirt down and playing with the hems as he looked anywhere but at Mark's eyes.

Mark had laughed awkwardly then, scratching the back of his head, and a tear had slipped down Jaebum's cheek. It was too harsh. Of course, the elder had immediately felt bad and slowly inched himself towards his leader, taking his head into his chest with caution. And Jaebum's breath had hitched, his hands immediately clawing into Mark's chest and letting himself be cradled.

The next day, it was like it had never happened. It'd been that way for a month. And finally, they were alone again. Jaebum had only come out of his room for water, though, and he completely avoided Mark, who called out to him, asking to talk about last time. When Jaebum didn't spare him a glance, Mark trudged away and went to watch a movie.

It only lasted a couple of hours, though, and Jaebum still hadn't shown himself again. With a sigh, Mark stood from the couch and made his way to his leader's dorm room.

"Jaebum..." He knocked, and waited a few seconds of silence. "Jaebum, open up. I know you're listening."

Still no response. "Look, you don't have to be embarrassed about last time. Can we just talk about it?"

There was a light mumbling on the other side of the barrier and Mark strained to listen. "Speak louder, Jaebum." Another mumble, and Mark was annoyed.

"Open the fucking door or speak up." Some words were in English, the rest of the line maintaining Korean and Jaebum shivered on the other side, waddling over and opening the door just in the slightest, peeking an eye through.

"Mark..." Jaebum looked down and shuffled onto his left foot. Mark ignored him and pushed the door further open, walking in and plopping down on the bed.

"So. Do you want to talk about it?" Mark asked as he gave a pat to the area of the bed right beside him. Jaebum shook his head and switched his weight onto his other foot, not having moved from the spot where he'd opened the door.

Mark sighed and stood up. "Talk about it openly, or I'll make you," he taunted as he walked towards the younger man and wrapped an arm around his waist, tapping his finger on the soft fabric of Jaebum's sweater. The man quenched his eyes shut and wriggled out of Mark's grip, to make his way to the bed and sit down.

"Okay, fine... We can talk about it." His eyes were still shut as Mark made his way back to the bed and sat criss-crossed facing Jaebum.

"So... Did I make you hard?"

"Yah, don't be so blun---" Jaebum went to slap Mark's chest but was cut off as Mark grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

"Answer the question."

"Yes," Jaebum answered, his voice low and quiet. Mark just let it sit for a few minutes as Jaebum buried his face into Mark's chest in embarrassment.

"What made you hard?"

Jaebum didn't answer.

Pulling Jaebum's face up towards his, Mark spoke. "Don't be disrespectful to your hyung and answer the question."

"This," Jaebum managed and Mark dropped his face. He clicked his tongue and pushed Jaebum away, who looked hurt and crawled back to be with him. "Mark hyung..."

Mark laughed, looking down at the pitiful excuse of a leader who was staring up at him. "Hmm?"

"I'm hard now." It took everything in him to say that, but he mustered the courage and moved a hand closer to Mark as his cheeks flushed a barely noticeable pink.

Mark scoffed. "And?" He didn't really know why he was being so mean, but something about Jaebum made him enticing to tease and watch writhe around.

Jaebum whined. "You're hard too..." he whispered as he poked the indent of his elder's erection through his pants.

"So, what do you want to do about it?"

Jaebum licked his lips and moved slowly to sit on Mark's lap, getting comfortable when the older man made no opposition. "Let me take care of it, Hyung." He angled his hips down on Mark's once, teasing, and groaned at the friction. He wanted more, but something stopped him from caving in.

Mark only looked amused, not touching Jaebum who had wrapped his hands around his neck and was now looking at him with a lip pulled between his teeth.

"Go on."

Jaebum rocked down on Mark again before scurrying off of the man and settling on his knees in front of the bed. His hands shot to the zipper of Mark's pants, and he looked up in confirmation. Mark nodded and Jaebum immediately set to work, unzipping the tight jeans and getting them all the way off, with Mark's help. He stared at the clothed erection his hyung held minutely and then began mouthing at the fabric, suckling and getting it wet until Mark pulled his head up and gave him a warning glare. One that made him sink down and reach to remove the boxers.

Licking his lips at the size, Jaebum grabbed the lower portion of Mark's shaft and led a few pumps, giving kitten licks to the tip. The teasing didn't last long as Mark pushed his head down, making him open his mouth and allow the intrusion. He choked for a second or so before adjusting and looking up at the elder with teary eyes from the suddenness of the sensation.

"I don't fuck disobedient sluts," Mark growled, keeping Jaebum's head locked in place.

Jaebum sucked harder at the words, his hips twitching and stuttering up into Mark to get some friction.

"You don't get to feel good until I say so," Mark used his grip on Jaebum's hair to pull his head back, pulling harder when he tried to go back to sucking. "Understand?"

Jaebum whined at the back of his throat and nodded.

"Good boy." Mark smiled and loosened his grip on Jaebum's hair, now massaging his scalp as he went back to sucking.

Jaebum sucked sloppily, saliva now pooling around his lips and some running down his chin. The pool grew when Mark thrusted up into his mouth, catching him off guard and choking him again. When he looked up, there was a prominent smirk on Mark's face, and Jaebum moaned around his cock.

"Get the fuck up," Mark groaned, pulling on Jaebum's hair again, this time harder so he would stand.

The younger listened instantly, standing and allowing himself to be redirected to the bed. "You got so messy just from sucking my cock like the dirty slut you are." Mark laughed mockingly when Jaebum wriggled around, no doubt of being uncomfortably hard. "Strip." Mark let go of his hair and Jaebum immediately did so, removing his shirt and then his pants and his boxers, a light gasp leaving him when cold air hit his aching cock.

Mark led a few teasing strokes to Jaebum's member, making the younger man fall into his chest, gripping onto the fabric of his shirt and whining, thrusting up for more.

"Don't move. You get what I give you and nothing else. Okay, Jaebum?"

"Yes. Okay." Jaebum gripped harder. "But _please_ take your shirt off."

Mark chuckled and pushed Jaebum down to the bed. "Fine."

He took his shirt off slowly, watching the way Jaebum's eyes stared at him intently and his mouth practically watered. "Don't stare so hard, it's rude."

But Jaebum didn't stop. So Mark pressed his thumb down against the base of his adam's apple and raised an eyebrow. "You think you can do what you want?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he moved to suckle at Jaebum's neck, around his own hand, and waited until Jaebum was wiggling, to loosen his grip.

"I'm sorry," Jaebum gasped as his body rose up and down with fluency.

"Sorry, what?"

"Sorry, s-" he paused and closed his eyes. Mark pressed his thumb down again and Jaebum choked out, "I'm sorry, sir." Tears were now spilling from his eyes and Mark seemed satisfied, so he let him go completely, enjoying the way Jaebum's bottom lip trembled and his hips wiggled around, clearly anxious.

"You have lube in here, right?"

Jaebum blushed and pointed to the nightstand, which Mark then reached into and came up with a bottle in his hand.

"Turn around."

Jaebum did so immediately, and rose his ass into the air, his breath hitching when Mark licked a stripe along his hole. Then he could hear the bottle pop open and soon after a cold digit was pressing its way into Jaebum's ass. He tensed and then relaxed, breathing slowly.

"Tell me if it's too much, okay?"

Jaebum went to speak, but Mark hadn't finished.

"Other than that, you better not say a damn word," Mark scolded him and Jaebum nodded vigorously, body squirming more as he waited for Mark to further his actions.

Another finger was added, scissoring Jaebum open who at this point had buried his face into the pillow, trying not to make a sound because it was _so god damn embarrassing_. He moaned low in his throat and angled his hips back, which Mark stilled, pulling his fingers out and giving a hard slap to Jaebum's ass. The man whined and tensed up, his body now arching up rather than downward. Mark didn't mean to think it, but he found the position ugly as hell, something fetal that a person goes into when they're scared. And that's what made it enticing.

Mark slipped three fingers in now, his other hand resting on the curve of Jaebum's spine, feeling the way his body shivered, the raggedness of his breath. He thrusted his digits in and out, occasionally curving them and loving the way Jaebum jolted when he did, soft and muffled moans leaving his mouth.

"You ready, baby?"

Jaebum nodded frantically, but whipped his head around when he heard Mark call him_ baby_. He didn't think the man would use pet names. Sure, he did before, but with the way Mark had been treating him, it was unexpected. And yet a part of him was glad that all his presumptions hadn't been wrong. Although he wasn't complaining. Mark was rough, really rough, and Jaebum felt that as his head was pulled back, his spine pushed down again. Maybe he loved Mark like this. Not at all soft, just taking what he wanted.

Mark pushed himself in to the hilt and Jaebum cried out, trying to bite his lip and keep the pathetic noises in but Mark's grip was so strong and he just couldn't. One hand in his head, the other holding his hip in place. Jaebum felt like such a slut, and maybe that's what he wanted.

"Mark- Mark hyung," Jaebum practically mewled. "Faster-" He shut up when his head was pulled further back and his ass was slapped again.

"What did I say about talking?"

And Mark's words rang in his head. _I don't fuck disobedient sluts_. And Jaebum was quick to shut up, moaning when Mark hit a particular spot inside of him. He wanted to be fucked so bad, he needed it. So he definitely wouldn't talk, not if it meant he wouldn't get what he fucking needed.

But Mark did listen to his request, anyways, and he sped up, slamming inside of Jaebum and squeezing his hair hard when Jaebum's hole quenched around him.

Jaebum wanted so badly to turn around and touch Mark or to just beg for more, but he trusted his hyung knew what he needed, so he kept the filthy moans dripping from his lips and took everything Mark gave him. He didn't complain at all, not when his body racked and he was about to come, and Mark stopped him. Not when Mark slipped a hand around his dick, gripped hard, and told him to be a good boy, to wait for his hyung.

He didn't complain when Mark grunted and came inside of him, he just moaned and let his body fall to the bed when Mark finally let him go. Cum leaked out of his hole but he was so far out of it by then, the urge to come elevating him and then sinking him into a deep slumber when he couldn't keep awake anymore.

Bit when he did finally wake up, he found that he was wrapped in his sheets, lacking a sticky body and maybe he smiled because he knew Mark had cleaned him up. He was rough, but in some aspects he would still just be Got7's Marknae. So Jaebum tried standing, only to fall right back down and hear a chuckle from behind him, then to feel an arm snake around his waist.

"Relax, baby. Just rest." It was Mark's sleepy voice and Jaebum smiled fondly before cuddling back into the warm embrace and once again finding his way into sleep.


End file.
